Un dia de locura con los Gboys
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: este fic va a ser toda un alocura (es un poco de mi humor barato haber que opinan) espero que no me vayan a matar y sean honestos les gusta o de plano mi humor no sirve


En casa de los G-boys y las chicas  
  
En la sala  
  
Duo: (bostezando) tengo sueño  
  
Trowa: (sarcástico) no, no se nota  
  
Quatre: Duo no seas tan perezoso son las 9:30 de la mañana  
  
Hilde: (corre) 9:30 de la mañana que tarde debo ir a trabajar  
  
Dorothy: apúrate si no Allan te va a regañar  
  
Hilde: si, tienes razón, adiós (se va)  
  
Duo: (celoso) Allan?  
  
Catherin: (risita) ya Duo cálmate  
  
Wufei: (llega) bueno ya me voy, haré turno así que no volveré (se va)  
  
15 minutos después de haberse ido Wufei  
  
Sally: (corriendo) ¿dónde esta Wufei?  
  
Heero: ya se fue a trabajar  
  
Sally: (enojada y dando vueltas) genial!, le dije que me esperara y no lo hizo, bravo  
  
Relena: pero tu ya sabes como es  
  
Sally: si, llevamos 3 meses de ser novios y siempre es lo mismo me voy también haré turno adiós (se va)  
  
Duo: (con cámara de video) vaya este es un buen comienzo para mi video  
  
Hilde: (entra) hola chicos!!  
  
Todos: (asustados) Hilde, de dónde saliste  
  
Hilde: bueno lo que pasa es que olvidé algo  
  
Duo: como siempre olvidas algo  
  
Hilde: (toma su bolso) vaya, ahora si ya me voy  
  
Duo: (molesto y sarcástico) y sólo eso se te olvido  
  
Hilde: (lo besa) vaya que celoso tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti  
  
Duo: (sonríe) lo se, mejor ya ve a trabajar  
  
Hilde: si, adiós (se va)  
  
Trowa: ¡que bárbaro eres Duo!  
  
Duo: si (sonrisa picara) y lo grabé todo  
  
Dorothy: que malo!!  
  
Catherin: vamos Trowa tenemos 3 funciones en la mañana  
  
Trowa: (fastidiado) si, ya lo se vamonos ya  
  
Trowa y Catherin se van a trabajar al circo  
  
Quatre: parece que todos están ocupados y yo me les uno, adiós (se va)  
  
Dorothy: vaya esto parece una epidemia o algo así  
  
Relena: Dorothy, tenemos que ir a comprar  
  
Duo: las acompañamos, cierto Heero  
  
Heero: (algo asombrado) si, si vamos  
  
Entonces se van al centro comercial y las chicas andan de tienda, en tienda para ver que compran  
  
Duo: (aburrido) ya acabaron  
  
Relena: no aun no  
  
Dorothy: siento que algo nos falta  
  
Heero: pues no se  
  
Todos se ponen a pensar un momento  
  
Relena: ya me acordé, no tenemos comida en la casa  
  
Dorothy: es cierto  
  
Duo: (exaltado) no hay comida en la casa y qué estamos esperando  
  
Heero: (murmura) esto acabara mal, adiós mundo cruel  
  
Todos se van al supermercado  
  
Duo: (con su cámara) bien ahora después de 7 horas de torturas, es decir de compras, venimos a comprar lo necesario para sobrevivir durante una semana  
  
Heero: ya cálmate, ni que te fueras a morir o algo así  
  
Dorothy: además tú eres el que come, como cerdo en la casa  
  
Duo: eso si (enojado) oye  
  
Relena: (risita) mejor vamos a comprar las cosas, si no se nos hará tarde  
  
Dorothy y Relena se fueron a comprar las cosas de uso diarios como jabón, pasta dental y esas cosas y Duo y Heero se fueron a comprar la comida cosa que al primero lopusi feliz  
  
Donde están las chicas  
  
Dorothy: escoger las cosas de uso cotidiano es difícil  
  
Relena: cual llevamos jabón palmolive fiesta de flores o jabón palmolive exótico  
  
Dorothy: no se, los 2 hay que cada quién escoja  
  
Relena: si, me pregunto cómo les estará hiendo a Duo y Heero  
  
Dorothy: a saber  
  
Las chicas continuaron con sus compras y vamos a ver como les va a los chicos con sus compras  
  
En el pasillo de la comida  
  
Duo: (pone una caja) este cereal se ve bueno  
  
Heero: bolas azucaradas, qué nombre es este para el cereal  
  
Duo: (otra caja) este es el favorito de Wufei  
  
Heero: chocopan, cereal con sabor a pan con chocolate (pensando) asco  
  
Duo: chocolates crunch pondré 5 bolsas  
  
Heero: (nervioso) oye no crees que ....  
  
Duo: (emocionado) sopa instantánea pondré de esto  
  
Notas de la autora Hola!!!!! Lamento interrumpir su lectura bueno lo de el chocopan el cereal favorito de Wufei y que es chocolate con pan me lo invente yo bueno pero solo les hacia esa aclaración ya que nunca he visto un cereal con esas características y haber si alguien no sale con que existe Sigan leyendo el fic  
  
Así Duo anda buscando todo tipo de comida y Heero en un intento inútil por detenerlo (detener al comilón es imposible)  
  
Heero: (exaltado) oye loco, ya deja de meter tantas cosas cómo vamos a pagar todo esto  
  
Duo: tranquilo Relena lo va a pagar  
  
Heero: (molesto) oye, no seas tan abusivo  
  
Duo: (molestándolo) Oh!! El señor enojado, esta bien, ya le dejo a su novia en paz  
  
Heero: (furioso) ya, déjame de molestar  
  
Heero sale detrás de Duo para poder matarlo y Duo sale corriendo con todo y carretilla y pasa llevando a toda la gente en su camino  
  
Duo: (con su cámara) será la mejor toma del día  
  
Heero: (corriendo y furioso) cuando te atrape desearas no haber nacido y destruiré esa cámara  
  
Duo y Heero continúan con su persecución de un pasillo a otro por todo el supermercado y pasan por donde las chicas y...  
  
Relena: esas personas no crees que eran  
  
Dorothy: Heero y Duo  
  
Relena-Dorothy: no!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oyen un grito a lo lejos  
  
Heero: (grita y furioso) te mataré Duo  
  
Dorothy: presiento que va a ocurrir un accidente Relena: (preocupada) hay que detenerlos si no acabara en algo fatal  
  
Dorothy y Relena alcanzan a Heero y Duo para que no ocurra un accidente  
  
Dorothy: alto  
  
Heero-Duo: (se detienen)  
  
Relena: están locos o qué, hacer desorden en un lugar público  
  
Heero: espera, Relena no es lo que parece lo que pa...  
  
Llega seguridad para...  
  
Seguridad: alto, todos ustedes están arrestados  
  
Duo: chicos les puedo sugerir algo  
  
Dorothy: que cosa  
  
Duo: vamonos de aquí  
  
Todos se van corriendo y salen un montón de policías del lugar y los comenzaron a perseguir  
  
Relena: esto es por su culpa  
  
Heero: no me culpes, esto fue culpa de Duo  
  
Duo: (enojado) oye  
  
Dorothy: (exaltada) a mi no me interesa de quien sea la culpa, lo que quiero es perder a esos policías de vista  
  
Un poco lejos de allí  
  
Policía 1: vuelvan aquí  
  
Policía 2: ladrones, deben pagar eso  
  
Así continuaron las cosas hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento  
  
Heero: suban las cosas al auto, dense prisa  
  
Dorothy: oye cálmate  
  
Duo: dense prisa allí vienen los policías apúrense  
  
Relena: ya esta todo listo vamonos de aquí  
  
Se suben lo más rápido que pueden al carro y se van volados para la casa  
  
Policía 3: rayos  
  
Policía 4: esos chicos, son muy rápidos no puede ser  
  
Policía 5: ya no podemos hacer nada, rayos (por un comunicador) ya no vengan los refuerzos los perdimos, repito, los perdimos  
  
En el carro de los chicos  
  
Duo: (suspira) de la que nos salvamos  
  
Dorothy: (exaltada) pero esto fue por tu culpa para comenzar  
  
Duo: oigan que bárbaras  
  
Relena: ya basta de tonterías Duo  
  
Duo: (satisfecho) pero aunque sea, ya tengo una buena escena para mi video  
  
Relena: (furiosa) oye no seas cínico no puedes poner eso, en tu video  
  
Heero: (muy furioso) Relena tiene razón no puedes hacer eso  
  
Duo: cálmense, este video no es para una tarea de la universidad, es una sorpresa que yo les tengo preparada  
  
Dorothy: (inquieta) sorpresa)  
  
Heero-Relena: (que paso)  
  
Bueno llegaron a la casa sin ningún contra tiempo mas y cuando entran todos estaban esperando  
  
Trowa: ¿dónde han estado?  
  
Dorothy: si se los decimos no nos van a creer  
  
Catherin: ¿qué fue lo que paso?  
  
Heero: (indica a Duo) lo que pasa es que este tonto armó un gran escándalo en el supermercado  
  
Hilde: (regañándolo) Duo cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas tonterías  
  
Duo: (molesto) oigan no me culpen, ya no tengo la culpa de que Heero sea tan celoso  
  
Hilde: (algo extrañada) y eso que tiene que ver con el desorden que hiciste en el supermercado  
  
Duo: (mira de reojo) mañana lo van a saber  
  
Relena: (extrañada) no entiendo nada  
  
Quatre: y desde cuando estas acá  
  
Relena: ahorita, pero si no te acuerdas la cocina está en la otra habitación  
  
Quatre: (con gota) lo olvidé  
  
Dorothy: ya fueron muchas emociones y locuras por hoy  
  
Catherin: si además Sally y Wufei no regresan hasta mañana  
  
Hilde: (suspira)  
  
Relena: buenas noches  
  
Todos: buenas noches  
  
Todos se van a dormir y a tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió en el día  
  
En la cocina 1:30 a.m.  
  
Heero: (tomando leche) vaya, no puedo dormir, rayos  
  
Relena: 8llega) parece que no soy la única que está despierta  
  
Heero: (asombrado y feliz) Relena ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Relena: lo que pasa es que con tanto estrés de hoy ya no podía descansar  
  
Heero: ya veo... bueno Relena  
  
Relena: (algo nerviosa) que sucede Heero me estás asustando  
  
Heero: bueno...lo que pasa...es que... (le da un apasionado beso)  
  
Relena: (asombrada) Heero  
  
Heero: Relena te amo  
  
Relena: Heero también te amo  
  
Heero: espera (molesto) Duo sal de allí  
  
Duo estaba escondido atrás de la puerta  
  
Duo: (imitando la vos de Quatre) se equivocan no soy Duo, soy Quatre  
  
Relena: (con gota) que tonto  
  
Heero: (algo impaciente) sal de allí Duo  
  
Duo: (rindiéndose) está bien, si soy yo (sale de su escondite)  
  
Relena: (molesta) es el colmo contigo Duo  
  
Heero: (furioso) además esto no teda derecho a espiarnos  
  
Duo: si pero ahora me dejan grabarlos (suplicante) por favor  
  
Heero se pone rojo de ira y...  
  
Relena: (murmura) esto acabará mal  
  
Heero: (furioso) eres un tonto  
  
Heero le pega un tremendo golpe a Duo y lo deja inconsciente  
  
Duo: alguien anoto la matrícula de quien me atropelló (cae desmayado)  
  
Relena: (asombrada)  
  
Heero: al fin acabamos con la molestia  
  
Relena: ya es tarde, será mejor que no vayamos a descansar  
  
Heero: si, tienes razón  
  
Relena: y que va a pasar...con...con...  
  
Heero: (indiferente) Duo, bueno.....pues, que se quede ahí  
  
Heero y Relena se van y dejan a un Duo inconsciente en la cocina  
  
En la sala 7:45 a.m. Todos estaban en la sala con una cara que parecían que no habían dormido en mucho tiempo  
  
Quatre: (adormitado) esto es el colmo, quería que Duo no fuera tan perezoso, pero esto es demasiado  
  
Trowa: (cansado) no se quejen  
  
Catherin: (bosteza) pero ni siquiera yo me levantó a esta hora  
  
Dorothy: (emocionada) pero, que es lo que Duo nos quiere mostrar  
  
Hilde: (adormitada) eso no lo sé, pero también estoy emocionada  
  
Relena: (bosteza)  
  
Heero: (cansado) oye Duo que es lo que estamos esperando  
  
Duo: tranquilos, tengan paciencia, ya falta poco  
  
Para que no se duerman al igual que los g-boys y las chicas se hicieron las 8:00 a.m.  
  
Tocaron el timbre  
  
Duo: (emocionado) ya llegaron  
  
Todos: (asombrados) ah!!!!  
  
Hilde: ¿quiénes son?  
  
Trowa: mas bien a quien esperamos  
  
Duo se fue y regresa a la sala con...  
  
Todos: Wufei, Sally  
  
Quatre: no se supone que iban a hacer turno  
  
Sally: si pero ya acabamos  
  
Wufei: (furioso) Duo nos sacó, cuando ya casi me iba a dormir, mas vale que sea importante  
  
Heero: (impaciente) ya podemos comenzar  
  
Catherin: para qué es la cámara, Duo  
  
Duo: bueno he grabado varias cosas que han sucedido y quiero que vean como son ustedes, no me creerán como son algunos (pone el video)  
  
Notas de la autora: Lo que contaré a continuación va a ser lo que sucede en el video Volviendo al fic  
  
Duo: hola chicos, como están , supongo que muy enojados porque es muy temprano  
  
Todos ven a Duo de una manera muy pero muy asesina (les juro que si las miradas mataran Duo se hubiera muerte ahí mismo)  
  
Continuando con el video  
  
Duo: bueno ahora sabrán un poco mas sobre los locos con los que conviven si es que no muero en el intento, ahora comencemos  
  
En la sala 6:30 a.m.  
  
Duo: es muy temprano, nadie se ha levantado entre comillas, bueno...  
  
Pasaron 2 horas  
  
Duo: bueno, ahora veré como están los chicos  
  
Se mete al cuarto de Trowa  
  
Trowa: Catherin: ya saliste del baño  
  
Catherin: (en el baño) ya casi, amor  
  
Trowa: bueno apúrate tenemos una función en la mañana  
  
Duo: (escondido y asustado) estos 2 se traen algo entre manos, no preguntare  
  
Duo sale del cuarto  
  
En la sala todos ven raros a Trowa y Catherin  
  
Trowa: (ve amenazante a Duo)  
  
Catherin: (roja de vergüenza)  
  
Volvamos con el video  
  
Duo: ahora, veré que esta haciendo Hilde  
  
Entra en el cuarto de Hilde  
  
Hilde: (viendo unas fotos) que bello, quedó mi mural de fotos  
  
Hilde comienza a reírse como una loca psicópata  
  
Duo: (escondido y nervioso) Hilde está loca, da miedo  
  
Hilde: (aun riéndose) cuando los chicos se enteren que tengo estas fotos vergonzosas me mataran (sigue riéndose)  
  
Duo: (sonrisa triunfante) esto se pone bueno  
  
Hilde se va a meter al baño y Duo aprovecha para poder grabar las fotos que tenia en el mural  
  
Duo: (grabando) vaya Hilde tiene varias fotos vergonzosas de nosotros (molesto) le dije que no sacara esta foto  
  
Notas de la autora: Se preguntaran que clase de fotos tiene Hilde pues les diré sólo es un listado, no daré detalles de el fondo o como estaban todos, solo daré lo mas importante  
  
1 foto de Duo comiendo como cerdo 2 foto de Trowa lleno de pintura 3 foto de Heero sacando leche por la nariz 4 foto de Quatre resbalándose con cáscara de banana 5 foto de las chicas bailando y cantando en ropa interior  
  
Duo: (molesto) vaya, y de ella no tiene ninguna que mala es (se va)  
  
Notas de la autora: Es la última foto no está Hilde ya que de ella no tiene ninguna como dijo me hermano (Duo es mi hermano XD)  
  
Duo sale de la habitación y se va al cuarto de Quatre  
  
Duo: ahora veremos que hace Quatre  
  
Duo entra al cuarto de Quatre y escucha la voz de Dorothy  
  
Duo: (entrando y con cámara) que esta haciendo Dorothy aquí  
  
Cuando Duo entra encuentra a Quatre y a Dorothy cubiertos con una sabana y estaban en lo mejor se sus vidas (no se hagan ya saben y si no usen su imaginación)  
  
Duo: (asustado) creo que la visita aquí queda muy claro mejor...me voy (sale del cuarto) Duo sale y anda por el pasillo  
  
Duo: ahora voy a la segunda planta, para ver a los otro locos (murmura) me van a matar  
  
Duo sube a la segunda planta y entra al cuarto de Sally  
  
Duo: (con cámara) Oh! Esto es interesante  
  
El cuarto de Sally estaba tapizado con fotos de Wufei (que espanto)  
  
Duo: wow! Está si esta enamorada  
  
Duo graba con su cámara y luego se va al cuarto de Wufei  
  
Duo: (con su cámara) ahora veamos que hace Wufei  
  
Entra al cuarto de Wufei y está entrenando (que novedad)  
  
Duo: (con cámara) Oh! Vaya este es un loco  
  
Wufei estaba entrenando y tenia su pared tapizada con fotos de Beyoncé (le llega y no se si así esta bien escrito pero bueno me vale) las fotos que tenia de Beyoncé son muy candentes y con poca ropa  
  
Duo: (grabando) este si es un gran degenerado que bárbaro, como que mejor me voy (se va)  
  
En el pasillo  
  
Duo: ahora voy al cuarto de Heero, Oh, moriré cuando se entere  
  
Duo entra al cuarto de Heero y es muy normal todo lo tiene casi intacto  
  
Duo: (grabando) que mal, esto no esta bien, pero que se podría esperar  
  
Entonces antes de irse Duo observa algo raro en el escritorio  
  
Duo: que es esto  
  
Era una especie de poema, lo agarra y lo lee para poderlo grabar (mi hermano es muy curioso)  
  
Duo: (leyendo) Oh! Amor mío que cruel eres, no tienes ni piedad, ni compasión de mí, eres como una espina en mi corazón, no me quieres aceptar sin embargo no me importa ya que yo siempre lo haré sin importar lo que suceda, te amo con locura y desesperación...amor  
  
Duo se queda algo extrañado por esto  
  
Duo: (asombrado) vaya, ahora resulta que el soldado tiene sentimientos y es poeta (se va)  
  
Duo ahora veré que hace Relena  
  
Duo entra al cuarto de Relena y comienza a grabar  
  
Duo: (grabando) vaya!!!!!!  
  
Relena: (cantando y bailando en ropa interior) bajo el arco iris flotando en el aire escribo en el cielo que, sin ti no soy nada....debajo de la cama me guardo una maleta por si me da la gana buscar independencia  
  
Duo: (embobado) vaya, se ve bien así y baila excelente (reacciona y se va)  
  
En el cuarto de Duo  
  
Duo: vaya éste es mi hogar  
  
El cuarto de Duo estaba patas arriba y había un montón de basura tirado por todos lados  
  
Duo: bueno ya conocen mi desorden y ya que vieron como viven mis amigos, me van a matar, bueno adiós (sonríe)  
  
Se acaba el vide con créditos y salen unas escenas bien raras  
  
La pelea de Heero y Duo en el supermercado Trowa y Catherin practicando sus acrobacias para el circo Wufei desmayado Sally con una bata de baño y pintado el pero de azul Hilde, Dorothy y Relena bien galán dormidas y con burbujas en la nariz Quatre modelando en ropa interior Duo de todos colores pro haber comido tanto Heero riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo  
  
En la sala  
  
Wufei: (furioso) nadie te dio permiso de grabar eso  
  
Dorothy: (tomo amenazante) te matare Duo  
  
Duo: (nervioso) calma chicos  
  
Heero: (molesto) no tenias que leer eso  
  
Hilde: nadie te mando a invadir nuestras vidas  
  
Trowa: ni a espiar nuestras cosas personales Todos se le quedan viendo raro a Trowa  
  
Trowa: lo digo por Quatre y Dorothy  
  
Quatre: (apenado)  
  
Relena: (furiosa) oye, no tenias que sacarme haciendo eso  
  
Heero: (rojo de ira) eso fue el colmo, nadie te da derecho de hacer eso  
  
Dorothy: (furiosa) vamos a matarlo  
  
Duo: (nervioso) chicos por favor cálmense, no exageren  
  
Wufei: (exaltado y furioso) TE MATAREMOS  
  
Duo: (asustado) no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos salen corriendo detrás de Duo para poderlo matar y hacerlo pagar todo lo que hizo  
  
Así acaba un día en la vida con los G-boys  
  
Hola Bueno acá acaba mi fic espero que les guste ya que es uno muy corto para que no se aburran es el mas chico que he hecho espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y espero no acabar igual que mi hermano Duo ( eso le pasa por andar de curioso, ni modo nunca cambia)  
  
Quiero aprovechar esto para agradecer a Uru Yuy y Aquizuqui Lee que me apoyaron mucho en el fic de la navidad de Heero y Relena la verdad se los agradezco y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y Uru Yuy continua pronto tu fic no soy tan fanática del Yaoi pero como tu lo escribes me gusta y Aquizuqui Lee no te preocupes pronto veras mi próxima creación y creo que si llamare a Flofy y tambien necesitare la ayuda de tu hermano así como del mío bueno déjenme reviews acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y haber si no me matan  
  
VIVA FLOFY  
  
No me hagan caso estoy muy loca ya que me drogue 


End file.
